Kingdom Hearts: The Darkness Reborn
by The-Angel-Oathkeeper
Summary: The summary is to long. Rated T and M in parts to be safe. Please Review. There will be more chapters coming soon! WARNING: haven't played an beat KH2, dont read this. Sort of X-over with Twilight, Danny Phantom, Titanic, and Pendragon. Hope you like!


_***(((*(((~~*~*~~Kingdom Hearts~~*~*~~)))*)))*  
*((*(~*~The Darkness Reborn~*~)*))*  
**Story * One_

I was bored one night and I wanted to play Kingdom Hearts two. I forgot it was amazing. I started writing this the next day. I had dreams about it the night before.  
_**Summary:**_ _When Roxas comes back, he teleports to Twilight town. He goes to find Naminé, he finds his brother. He and his freinds have to go to planets to seal there keyholes, and to find Axel (riku's counterpart) and Naminé._ Bad summary, but had to do it quickly and it is a two A.M. thing.  
_**Hope you like!!!  
Words meaning: **Hikari = Light, Roxas, and Sora = Sky, Kairi = Sea, Riku = Land. Naminé = Ocean Wave  
**People in story: **Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naminé, Hayner, Pence, Olette. People from these places, Hollow Bastion (Radiant Garden), Hundred Acre Woods, and Disney Castle.  
**New Places and Places in the Story:**Midnight Ocean (from Titanic), Ghost Haunting (from Danny Phantom), Radiant Lyoko (from Code Lyoko), Halloween Town, Olympus Coliseum, Blood Twilight (from Twilight), Destiny Inland, Hollow Bastion (Radiant Garden), Hundred Acre Woods, Disney Castle, Twilight Town, The Dragon's Pen (from Pendragon), and The World That Never Was._

_**MEGA P.S.: THE FAKE TWILIGHT TOWN AND THE REAL ONE BECAME ONE DURING THE SPLIT OF EVERYONE"S COUNTERPARTS!!!!!!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One:  
Roxas's Rebirth and a New Friend_

_Roxas Hikari  
5:34 P.M. Twilight Town  
The Usual Spot _

"Guys, do you ever wonder what happened to that other boy", Olette asked.  
"Who", Pence asked.  
"We us to eat Sea-salt Icecream together, and Hayner and him were always together", she told them.  
"Don't remember him", Hayner said.  
The room became dark. A voice spoke. "Come on guys. You don't remember me", the voice said.  
"At least tell us your name", Olette asked.  
"I will give you a hint. It starts with a 'R'", the voice told them.  
They thought when Hayner spoke, "Is it . . .", he though, when they all replied, "Roxas"  
It became really bright in the room and a person appeared. "About time you guys got it", he said smiling.  
Memories flooded back to them. They remembered all the things they did together. They all reached into their pockets and held up a orb. Hayner had a red one, Pence had a green one, and Olette had yellow one. Roxas reach into his pocket to find he had a blue one. He held it up, and each orb began to glow.  
Hayner was the first one to speak, "welcome home, Roxas."

_**They sat down and eat Sea-salt Icecream.  
Roxas remembered everything Sora did, and he told them.  
When he was done they talked about everything**._

"It makes so much sense", Olette said to Roxas.  
"It really is hard to believe, but it happened", Roxas said.  
"So, can you still use the Keyblade", she asked.  
"I didn't even think of that", he said to them.  
He got up and held out his hand. For a second nothing happened. "I guess not", he said to them, then it appeared in his hand.  
"So. We shouldn't have that out right", Pence said.  
"Why", asked Hayner.  
"Well, it attracts Heartless, which attract Nobodies", he told them.  
"Your right", Roxas said as it disappeared.  
"You know, if we find a way to contact Sora, and everyone, we could tell them that your back", Olette told them.  
"You think Naminé is back", Hayner asked.  
"I don't know. Let check out the Mansion", Roxas said.  
"But shouldn't we tell everyone you back", Olette asked.  
"Ya, maybe we should split up and two go to the mansion, and two go around town telling everyone your back", Hayner told them.  
"Alright. Olette you come with me to the mansion. Hayner, Pence, you two go around town telling everyone", Roxas said as he got up.

**_They all got up and split up.  
Roxas and Olette headed towards the mansion,  
while Pence and Hayner went to tell everyone._**

"Are we going to go in", Olette asked.  
"Ya, but their is a lock", Roxas said.  
"You said the Keyblade can lock and unlock anything in the all the worlds, right. Well, use it on this. It will be quick", she told him.  
"Alright", he said,. He brought out his Keyblade and held it up to the lock. It unlocked and fell to the ground.  
They begen to walk towards the house. Hoping to find Naminé, or something else.

_Sora Hikari  
4:57 P.M. Destiny Inlands  
The Beach_

Sora and Kiari were sitting at the dock with there feet in the water. Riku and the King were at the little inland talking about what they were going to do. Goofy and Donald were playing with the Selphie and the others.  
"Sora. You promised you would never change", Kiari said to Sora.  
"I know. I'm sorry. But I have something for you", Sora said as he reach into his pocket.  
"What", she asked.  
He pulled out a star and said with smile, "You lucky charm."  
"You really keep it", she asked.  
"Of course I did. What do you think I am, a lier. You said give it back the next time we saw each other", he said to her.  
"I know, but I want you to keep it", she said smiling.  
"Thank you Kiari", he said putting it back in his pocket," Kiari?"  
"Yes", she asked.  
"I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time now", he said, looking out towards the sunset.  
"Ya Sora. What is it", she asked.  
He turned to her and was about to speak when Roxas appeared beside them. "Guys. We need to talk", Roxas said.  
They both turned their heads and looked at him. "Roxas! It that you", Kiari asked.  
"The one and only", he said smiling.  
"How are you here", Sora asked.  
"I don't know, but Naminé and Axel aren't here. I mean in Kiari and Riku's hearts", he said looking at Kiria and then towards Riku and the King.  
"How", Kiari asked.  
"I don't know, but they we were in are universe talking when Naminé stopped and told us we were about come to your universe", he told them.  
"Oh. So were is Naminé and Axel? Aren't they suppose to be here, or did they teleport to another planet, and we have to go get them", she asked.  
"Have to go get them", he said, and then said, "I think I am about to teleport", he said while he was disappearing.  
When he was gone and ran towards the King and Riku. They had alot to tell them.

_Roxas Hikari  
6:13 P.M. Twilight Town  
__Mansion: Foyer_

"Can you believe that were on a adventure", Olette said to Roxas.  
"Yes", he said to her with a smile.  
_I never thought I would be back with my friends,_ he thought to himself.  
They walked towards the White room. As they started up the steps a boy walked out of the white room. He looked exactly like Roxas, but there was this weird metal thing on his shoulder, ad ran down to his elbow.  
"Who are you, and how did you get in here", Olette asked.  
The boy turned towards us and leaned on the rail. "Hey Roxas. How are you", the boy asked.  
"Do I know you", Roxas asked.  
"Oh come one. Quit that crap. We were just fighting a day ago", he said to them.  
"Um weren't. I was on Destiny Inland yesterday", Roxas said to the copy.  
"How? It was taken by the darkness along time ago", the copy said with a smart tone.  
"Are you sure. What happened to Sora, and Donald, and Goofy and the rest of them", Roxas asked.  
"Roxas. Are you sick? They are on Radiant Garden, like they always have been", he said to them.  
"Whats your name", Olette asked.  
He turned towards Olette. "It is Ven. Roxas's twin brother", he told her.  
"Ven? What are the places that have been taken by the darkness", Roxas asked.  
"Um, Hundred Acre Woods, Disney Castle, Halloween Town, Olympus Coliseum, Destiny Inland, and The World That Never Was. I think that is about all of them", Van told them.  
"Impossible. What ever. Olette we don't got time for this. We need to find Naminé", Roxas said as they headed towards the door.  
"You can't enter. No one is aloud", Ven said to them.  
"We can go in if we want and if you won't let us . . .", he said as he raised his hands, and the Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared, ", then I will have to go thought you. Olette get back", he finished off.  
Ven looked surprised and angered. He raise his hands and the same Keyblades were there. "I don't know how you have a exact copies of these, but it is fighting time", he said raising his weapons.  
Roxas was quick and leaped forward and tryed to stab him, but he counter blocked. Ven raised his the Oathkeeper and tryed to slice at Roxas, but Roxas counter attacked with a fire magic. The broke apart and flew back. They both leaped forward and attacked each other. They blades hit each others blades and they went flying, and landed on the first floor. They both jumped and grabbed their blades. They continued fighting intill Roxas had enought.  
"HAYNER, PENCE, OLETTE", he screamed.  
Time froze and Ven was floating with his mouth open and his swords in a attack style. Roxas went over towards Olette and set his hand on her shoulder, and she came out of the time flux.  
"How did you do that", she asked Roxas.  
"I learned that when I same Hayner's name, then Pence's, and then yours it freeze's time", he told as he climbed the stairs.  
"Oh, cool. We better hurry, or he may come out of the time freeze", she said to him as she ran up the stair to catch up.  
They we standing out side the door. When the door opened to reveal . . .

(Sorry, but) **_to be continued_**

* * *

_It is short and I am sorry it will get longer, sorry.  
Tell me if the story is going to far to fast please. If you guys find a mess up or a problem please tell me. In review or in a message._


End file.
